The present invention relates to a method and a warning device for warning a driver of a vehicle. The invention also relates to a vehicle having such a warning device.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In motor vehicles, so-called curve assists are known to warn a driver of a vehicle of impending curves ahead in a roadway. The current speed of the vehicle can hereby be included in the warning system. Usually, warning occurs graphically on a display field in the interior of the motor vehicle by displaying the roadway course which is gained from navigation data.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method and device for warning a driver of a vehicle to obviate prior art shortcomings and to enable a driver to better assess a driving behavior of a motor vehicle in an impeding curve ahead and to avoid a dangerous situation.